Depending on use and the particular application, microscopes, in particular digital microscopes, have a number of parameters that must be changed, adapted and monitored as part of the operation and control. In a conventional light-optical microscope, for example, the options of optimizing observation include setting the focus, changing the magnification, changing and selecting contrast and illumination methods, light control, displacement of the object and further functions.
Numerous uses for controlling image display devices and microscopes are known from the prior art.
In the field of microscopy, DE 10332468 B4, for example, describes a microscope comprising an eyepiece, in which the operating parameters and operating modes of the microscope can be set by way of an operating device. The operating device comprises coaxial adjusting knobs for positioning the object, switches for setting the lamp brightness and for changing the object lens. The operating device is provided separately from the microscope. A display unit having an operating interface is integrated into the microscope stand.
DE 102006 010 104 A1 describes a modular operating unit for a microscope, comprising a display unit for desired and actual settings and operating elements for predefining desired settings. For this purpose, rotary transducers, keys, slide controls, scroll wheels and touch screens as well as acoustic signal output may be used. The operating unit can be assembled from individual modules as needed.
Microscope systems are known from U.S. 2011 0013010 A1, U.S. 2011 0149387 A1 and DE 10 2010 063 392 A1, for example, in which user entries for controlling the microscope are made via a touch screen.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,456 a control device for controlling the position of a motorized microscope stage in three axes of the Cartesian coordinate system is known. By way of three knobs, the stage can be controlled in three degrees of freedom so as to be able to correctly set the focus and image section.